Just a Kiss
by xXHARDC0RETR0YELLAXx
Summary: [oneshot] It was just a little kiss on the cheek. It didn't mean anything, right? [TxG] Not sure about the rating.


**Just a Kiss**

**by **_MaiMay is ballin_

Hey peoples! I'm so happy people liked my first one-shot, so I'm going to write another one just to see how it goes. It's based on an episode of the new Nickelodeon show "The Naked Brothers Band". I'm not a big fan of the show, but I watch it sometimes(the little boy Alex is SO adorable!). Well yeah, it's that one episode where they all go to the beach. I don't know what it's called.

And as for my other one-shot, I am still thinking on whether or not I should make it a two-shot. I'll get back to you guys on that.

_Disclaimer - _I don't own HSM(or The Naked Brothers Band).

--

"Troy, pass me the ball!" Chad called, trying to run around people in the crowded beach. It was an unbelievably hot day in Alburquerque, New Mexico and there was only one way for people to save themselves from a heat stroke; the beach.

"Troy, pass it already!" Zeke yelled.

"I can't," Troy said, trying not to get in the little kids' way. "I could hurt someone!"

"Why didn't we just go to the pool?" Chad whined, making his way back to his friends.

The heat had sent almost the entire population to the beach that day. The water was filled with yelling boys and annoyed little girls. Back on shore, the parents were too busy whining about how filled the beach was and how nature had to pick a weekend for a heat wave. Most were trying to keep an eye on their children in the crowds and every five minutes people would hear a "Stacy!" or a "Jenny, where are you?". It was pure craziness.

"Chad, watch out for that sand castle!" Taylor warned. But it was too late. Chad tripped and fell over a neat little pile of sand that probably took two hours to make.

Chad looked up at the owner of the castle and blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled, trying to get back up.

"That was Yazmin's castle!" the little girl cried, holding up her Bratz doll.

"I'm...sorry?" Chad forced a smile.

"Mami!!" The girl got up and disappeared through a group of people setting up a place to play volleyball.

Chad sighed and rolled his eyes. "It was just a stupid pile of sand," he grumbled, kicking the remains of the sand castle. He turned around and rushed over to his friends, looking around to make sure there weren't any more castles or mansions growing out of the sand.

"What happened?" Jason asked, staring at Chad's sandy face and hair.

"You don't wanna know," Chad replied.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella waved, walking over to them with Sharpay. They were both holding snow cones and they had to watch for the little kids running across their path.

Troy stared at Gabriella in awe as she got closer to them, admiring how beautiful she looked. She was wearing no makeup, since the water will probably wash it all off. She was in a two-piece, light pink bathing suit and her natural curls shined brightly in the sun as they cascaded down her back and shoulders. She looked perfect.

"Hey Troy, come back." Chad waved his hand in Troy's face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Troy said stupidly, still staring at Gabriella.

"Hey," Sharpay cheered.

"Hey." Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"Hey Taylor," Chad smiled mischievously. "You wanna go for a swim?" He picked her up bridal style and started running toward the water.

"Chad!!!" Taylor shrieked. She screamed as Chad dropped her in the water and pulled him down with her. They were perfect for eachother.

"How cute!" Gabriella gushed. "They're so lucky to have eachother."

"Yeah, Chad may be an idiot half the time, but he sure can be cute and romantic when he wants to," Sharpay said, watching Taylor and Chad have a water fight.

"Hey Shar," Zeke said, "Where's your brother?"

Sharpay looked around the beach and spotted her fraternal twin brother, Ryan flirting with three girls, not so far away. She rolled her eyes and and turned back to Zeke. "Let's go get a drink," she said. "My snow cone's all melted, now." She walked away with her boyfriend.

"Hey Kelsi," Jason said. "Can you show me your newest song?"

Kelsi smiled and nodded. "Sure!" She and Jason walked over to their blanket with all their stuff, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"So," Troy said nervously.

"So..." Gabriella repeated. She looked shyly at her feet and rubbed her clammy hands together.

"You know what I was remembering earlier?" Troy asked without thinking.

"What?" Gabriella looked up.

"Um, well," Troy stammered, "you remember last week when we were rehersing for the Spring Musical and Kelsi and Ms. Darbus were urging us to kiss and you gave me a kiss on the cheek?"

Gabriella bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I was wondering why it was so hard for you to just give a quick little peck." Troy smiled at her.

Gabriella blushed. "Hey, how would you feel if you had to kiss your best friend? Even if it was just a little stage kiss?"

"Well," Troy said, "it would be very awkward and disgusting, considering I'd have to kiss Chad."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you know what I mean. It felt awkward."

"Well you did it anyway," Troy said, raising his eyebrows.

Gabriella sighed. "It was just a little kiss on the cheek. It didn't mean anything."

"But you admit it was a kiss." Troy grinned.

"On the cheek," Gabriella added. "Nothing special."

"Right..." Troy said, rolling his eyes and looking down smiling. "Nothing special at all."

Gabriella groaned in frustration. "You are so immature!" She walked over to Jason and Kelsi, putting her hands on her burning cheeks, and sat down next to Jason.

"Hey Gabs," he said.

"Hey," Gabriella said. "Do you guys have a dollar I could borrow? I have no more money on me, right now."

"Oh, here you go. " Jason handed her five bucks. "And if you're going to the hotdog stand, get me a hotdog with with ketchup and mustard. Kelsi and I could share. Is that okay?" he asked, looking at Kelsi.

"Yeah," she said.

"Thank you," Gabriella said, giving Jason a peck on the cheek. She glanced over at Troy to see if he was watching and smiled when she saw his glare.

"Hey Gabriella!" Zeke called, walking over to her. "If you're going to the hotdog stand, I'd run before the lines get longer."

"There are two lines for one stand?" Gabriella asked.

"Actually, there's four," Zeke corrected, "and their growing fast. So I'd hurry over there if I were you. I've gotta get more money."

"Thanks for the heads up," Gabriella said, giving Zeke a peck on cheek. She quickly glanced at Troy and smirked before running off.

Troy rolled his eyes and looked down, feeling a little hurt. Did she really only think of him as a friend? Is that _all _they would ever be? And if she _did _like him, why was she so stubborn? Troy hated when girls tried to play Hard-2-Get. It was stupid, childish, and a waste of time. "Is that what she's doing?" he wondered aloud. "Is that really nesessary?"

"Hey dude! How's it goin' with Gabriella?" Chad asked behind him.

Troy turned around and forced a smile. "Pretty good," he said.

"So you're sure she likes you." Chad smiled.

Troy's smile faltered. "Well I'm not...positive, but--"

"Hey guys!" Troy and Chad turned to see Gabriella walking towards them with a soda. She went up to Chad and gave him a peck. She smirked at Troy and walked away.

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! I swear!" Chad held his hands up in defense.

Troy nodded. "I know. I saw."

"And you're...okay with that?" Chad asked.

"She's proving a point," Troy said, glancing over at Gabriella. He sighed softly and rubbed his neck. _When is she gonna let it go?_

"Well what point?" Chad asked.

Troy sighed once more before answering, "That girls rule and boys drool."

"Well she's succeeding," Chad said. "You literally drool over her at least five times a day." As he started to walk away, he added, "Why don't you go prove that boys rule?" He gave Troy a wink and started jogging over to Taylor, leaving Troy to think it over.

"Hey Troy!" Jason waved, holding a beach ball in one hand. "Most of the kids are out eating, now, so the water is free! Let's play before they come back!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Troy jogged over to Jason. "Can I borrow the ball first, though? I need to do something."

"Sure." Jason handed Troy the beach ball and rushed over to the water. "Beach Ball!" he called, waving his friends over.

Troy ran over to Gabriella, who was hurrying into the water to play. He grabbed her by the waist to stop her and handed her the ball. Before she could say anything, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "It was a kiss on the cheek. It doesn't mean anything, right?" He smiled flirtatiously and let go of her waist.

"Right," Gabriella choked out, still surprised at what he did. She smiled faintly and slowly walked through the water and over to Taylor.

Troy smiled proudly and hurried over to Chad. "And she stands corrected!" He gave Chad a quick high five.

"I guess not even the freaky math girl can resist the Troy Bolton Charm," Chad said.

"Right..." Troy and Chad turned to see Gabriella standing next to them with her arms crossed. She leaned over to Troy and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Troy smiled goofily after she pulled away and asked, "Did that mean anything?"

--

Okay, the ending was kinda cheesy, if not the whole story. But I'm still satisfied, so whatever.

Reviews are welcomed for whoever liked this story.

xoxo

Mayara


End file.
